


Ice Cream Special, KND Style!

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/F, Food Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Trying to cope with Numbuh One's disappearance and her own upcoming birthday, Numbuh 362 holds a one-girl ice cream party. But when the prettiest operative in the KND crashes it, the two end up bonding over more than sweets.





	Ice Cream Special, KND Style!

 

“Okay, that’s about enough,” Rachel T. McKenzie, better known as Numbuh 362, muttered to herself. The blonde girl shoved her chair back from her desk, making the massive stacks of paperwork on it wobble slightly. Moving stealthily, she opened her office door a tiny crack and peeked out. After seeing nobody in the long, dim corridor outside, she breathed a sigh of relief and slipped out.

Fortunately, the Moonbase ran on a more or less North American time scale, and at 1:00 in the morning there was just a skeleton crew manning it. A skeleton crew, and a Supreme Commander with an endless stream of meaningless paperwork. Using all her skills as the top Espionage Operative of the KND, Rachel snuck into the cafeteria and liberated a gallon of ice cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whipped cream and a jar of cherries. She didn’t trust her luck to hold against someone stumbling into the kitchen during sundae assembly, so she had already picked out a secluded spot where she could safely enjoy herself, making as many as she could eat. After snatching up a bowl and a large spoon, Rachel cautiously left the kitchen.

She reveled in the silence as she crept through the mazelike hallways, the only sound the faint echoes of her feet on the metal floors and the usual array of beeps and hums. For the last week the entire KND organization had been in chaos, and of course it was up to Rachel to try and keep things together. Not that there was really any reason to worry…the Delightful Children were missing, Father was in seclusion and the rest of the adult villains were in shambles.

But Numbuh 1 was still MIA, and with all the weirdness surrounding that, Rachel couldn’t fault her people for freaking out a bit. But if she was going to be completely honest with herself, there was another reason the current stillness was such a relief. _I just can’t stand all those screaming kids_ , she thought, only to immediately lock the thought away behind a wall of guilt. That was a teenager thought, and for the next few months she was still officially a kid. After Numbuh 11, Numbuh 274…well, it was doubly important that future KNDs would remember her unwavering loyalty. Even if she wouldn’t.

Pushing those gloomy thoughts aside, Rachel soon reached her destination. One of the many observation platforms set throughout Moonbase Zero, and one that was too far away from the main body of the structure to attract many visitors. It was a circular chamber, furnished with a simple semi-circular couch and a small table that pointed at the massive viewing window that dominated one side of the room, providing a breathtaking view of the Earth.

Actually, that window went right up through the metal roof to a similar chamber just above, reachable by a narrow staircase. If Rachel thought she was likely to be disturbed, she might have gone up there. She’d have some warning when someone busted in and a chance to hide. But there wasn’t much chance of that, and she was feeling lazy. She had no intention of doing anything but gorging herself on ice cream and then passing out until morning.

But just as she had sat down and started to make her first sundae, she noticed a peculiar noise, so soft that it had gone unnoticed at first. Crying, echoing gently down from above. Someone on the level above Rachel was sobbing, softly, gently, but with unmistakable anguish.

362 sighed with soft regret as she set down her half-completed sundae and went to investigate. She crept up the stairs with more stealth than was probably necessary, given that Whoever-it-was hadn’t heard her yet. Carefully, she peeked her head up over the edge of the floor. This room had a long, deep and straight sofa without a table, a piece of furniture large enough that the small figure hunched in the middle of it seemed totally lost there.

That small figure had a cascade of bright red hair tumbling down her shoulders and was wearing a simple yellow shirt with a pair of capris, far more casual a look than those who habitually watched the KND Nightly News would recognize on this operative. “Numbuh 10?” Rachel called over, keeping her voice soft.

The prettiest operative in the KND gasped in mid-sob and jumped to her feet. As she did so, she disturbed a couple of empty cans on the floor, sending them rolling forward. Numbuh 362 lifted her eyebrow as she took in just how many empty soda cans were on the floor, and the still-full cans of high-sugar cola that were piled on the couch. Someone was trying to drown her sorrows.

“Numbuh 362, I’m sorry!” the red-haired officer said in a hoarse voice. “I didn’t know you’d be here so late.” She sniffed pathetically. “I’ll just get out of your hair, sir.”

Rachel finished climbing the stairs, a gentle smile on her normally stern face. “Shirley, go ahead and sit back down,” she said, walking forward. Looking faintly surprised, Shirley did as asked, and 362 settled down next to her, moving some soda out of the way to make room. “Whatever’s going on,” she continued, making sure to keep her voice gentle, “drinking yourself into a sugar coma isn’t going to help. Now, what’s wrong?”

Immediately Shirley’s face seemed to crumple and her shoulders began shaking again. “It’s…It’s Ni…Ni…Nigel!” she wailed, burying her face in her hands.

“Nigel?” Rachel asked in surprise, feeling her stomach twist a little. She was having a little trouble with Numbuh 1’s sudden disappearance as well, and she’d been trying not to dwell on it. But unlike Numbuh 10, Rachel had a pretty good idea of what had happened to Nigel Uno. Despite what the ‘Splinter Cell’ thought, she had her own ways of gathering information…

Not that this line of thought was doing much for the sobbing girl next to her. “Shirley, listen,” she began earnestly, “I know the official report says that Numbuh 1 is missing in action, but the truth is…” She found herself cut off by a frustrated little squeak and a violent shake of the other girl’s head.

“I know all that,” she said through her tears. “Sir,” she added as an afterthought.

“You _know_? But how…”

“Not everything, but Numbuh 5 told me so that I wouldn’t worry. I know he’s safe, and he’s doing something super-double-duper important. But I also know,” she sucked in a breath for a fresh wail of misery, “ _he’s never coming back!_ ”

362 reached over for the redhead, and Shirley was soon laying on her side, her head in Rachel’s lap as she cried herself out. Rachel couldn’t help feeling a little surge of jealousy as she looked down at her. Even sobbing her eyes out, Numbuh 10 was still beautiful. “I know it hurts…” she began as Shirley’s sobs began to subside.

Once again, she found herself cut off. “You _don’t_ know!” Shirley cried, burying her face in 362’s orange sweatshirt. “Nobody knows!”

“Nobody knows _what_?” Rachel blurted out far more sharply than she intended. _Jeez Louise, they just found out they were related a few months ago, and they hadn’t said five words to each other before that!_

“He was my boyfriend!” was the tearful reply, and Numbuh 10 immediately went into a fresh jag of crying, leaving Rachel to stare down at her, dumbstruck.

“Oh!” Rachel exclaimed as understanding hit. “So all that cousin stuff…that was just to throw Lizzie off.” _That_ she could understand.

But suddenly Shirley seemed to realize that she had said too much. Her sobs quieted, though tears still leaked down her elfin cheeks. She pulled herself into a sitting position with her hands clasped between her knees, staring fixedly down at them. “Well…no,” she finally confessed in a timid almost-whisper. “We just hit it off so well at the retreat. Of course, we didn’t do anything then, and we said it was because we were related…but we kept in touch, and as soon as Lizzie stopped being a factor…”

She turned her head, her lovely features set in a frightened, pleading expression. “Please sir, you won’t tell anyone, will you?”

Rachel wasn’t sure what surprised her more, Numbuh 10’s confession, or how little difference it really made to her. A few things suddenly seemed to make a lot more sense now, though. “You know what?” she finally said, realizing that she had let too much time pass and Shirley was looking at her like she was going to turn into Count Spankulot. “Drop the ‘sir.’ Tonight it’s just Rachel…and you wait there. I’ll be right back.”

It was a quick jog to a supply room, and as Shirley looked on in surprise 362 returned with an armful of pillows, a thick quilt, all her sundae materials and an extra bowl. “Every time I have to stay here overnight I tell my Mom and Dad I’m at a slumber party,” Rachel said with a small smile as she threw the pillows on the couch, “so it’ll be nice to actually have one for once.”

“Um…Numbuh 362, sir?”

Rachel sat on the couch, a pile of pillows behind her as she pulled the quilt over the two of them. “I told you, it’s Rachel,” she said over Numbuh 10’s tentative question. She pushed the ice cream into Shirley’s hands. “Eat.” Rachel herself grabbed one of the loose cans of soda and guzzled it down quickly.

Shirley was halfway finished with her sundae before she spoke again. “I know why nobody brought me along like they did with Nigel’s parents or his team…we were really good at keeping it a secret. But he just…left.”

“You can’t be that surprised,” Rachel said through a mouthful of chocolate and whipped cream. “This was a huge chance for him, and he _always_ puts the KND first.” She swallowed and sighed wistfully. “That’s one of the things I really liked about him…”

Numbuh 10 looked over at her Commander with surprise. “Did _you_ like him?” The tone left no question about what she meant by ‘like.’

“Maybe. I dunno,” Rachel shrugged. “Even if I did, and even if he never had you, it wouldn’t matter.”

“Why not?” Shirley tilted her head curiously.

“When would I have _time_?” Numbuh 362 chuckled sardonically.

“You have some time right now,” Numbuh 10 pointed out with a playful smile.

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Shirley chirped, reaching for the can of whipped cream. But rather than use it on her sundae, she leaned over and squirted a dollop right on the tip of Rachel’s nose.

“Hey!” Rachel laughed, and as she wiped the cream from her face and licked it off her fingertips, Numbuh 10 slipped out from under the quilt and kicked her shoes off. “What are you doing?” 362 asked.

“We’re overdressed for a slumber party,” Shirley complained, unfastening her pants and wriggling the tight fabric down her legs. “Besides, I’m too hot under that quilt.”

“You’re too hot everywhere,” Rachel said before she could stop herself, and immediately started blushing. She turned her head quickly, not just to hide her pink cheeks, but also because she realized she’d been staring as Shirley revealed her Rainbow Monkey panties along with her long, slender legs. They were just as pretty as the rest of her, and Rachel felt an unexpected pang when she tore her eyes from them.

“Thanks,” was all Numbuh 10 said, with no sign that she picked up anything weird from 362’s behavior. “But what about you?” she asked once she'd slipped under the quilt again.

“Me? I’m not…” Rachel trailed off a little as she turned back, seeing from Shirley’s expression that all she meant was that Rachel was still ‘overdressed.’ “Oh yeah.” Feeling a little self-conscious next to the reigning beauty of the KND, Rachel stayed under the quilt while removing her sandals and socks with her toes and then pulling her tiger-striped sweatshirt up over her head. That just left her in the blue pajamas she wore underneath.

But Shirley was still looking at her expectantly. With a shy smile and an oddly naughty little thrill Numbuh 362 shimmied the bottoms down her legs and kicked them out from under the quilt. “That’s better,” Numbuh 10 said, taking another spoonful of ice cream. Rachel cracked open another can and sipped it, trying to think of something to say. There was a peculiar feeling in the air all of a sudden, and suddenly both girls seemed to be feeling self-conscious.

The vaguely awkward silence was brought to a sudden end by a loud, resonant burp from Numbuh 10. Rachel actually started a little bit and stared at the redhead, surprised that such a deep noise could come from such a tiny girl. “’Scuse me,” Shirley murmured, blushing slightly. Unable to help herself, Rachel started giggling, and, still blushing, Shirley joined right in.

Rachel quickly guzzled the rest of her can and took several short, shallow breaths. “Kids Next Door, battle stations!” she belched, and both girls just completely dissolved into a helpless giggle fit, shaking with laughter until their sides hurt and they were gasping for air.

“He _totally_ would have dumped me for you,” Shirley said as they both fought to catch their breath.

Rachel _had_ to laugh at that, a short, derisive snort that was a lot less good-natured than the giggling from a moment ago. “Oh yeah, of course! What guy wouldn’t go for a plain rangy blonde who’d never have time for him? _Especially_ if he was already going out with a gorgeous redhead that every boy in the KND would kill just to sit next to for awhile? Yeah, you’re right, no-brainer.”

“Seriously, he would have,” Numbuh 10 said earnestly, pulling herself upright and riding right over Rachel’s self-mocking little tirade. “I didn’t really think about it like this before, but you’re right. Nigel ate… _eats_ …sleeps and breathes KND. I don’t know how Lizzie put up with it as long as she did. Being the Supreme Commander’s _boyfriend_? Yeah, you better believe he’d be all over that once the idea finally sank in.” She chuckled a little. “Even if his idea of a ‘hot date’ was TPing Wink and Fibb’s house.”

Numbuh 362 laughed again, but this time it was with genuine humor. She smiled kindly at Shirley, “Well, I’d say that it didn’t seem like I was missing much in that case, but there must have been _something_ worth missing.” The redhead just smiled and shrugged, obviously still embarrassed at being caught crying like that.

Another pause started to stretch out and Rachel hastened to fill it. “Besides, I think I’d like people to like me for me, not just for being in charge. Not that _that’s_ gonna happen anytime soon.” She meant that as a joke, but even she was surprised by how self-mocking it sounded coming out of her own mouth.

And as soon as she was finished, Shirley scooped some chocolate out of her bowl and smeared it on Rachel’s chin. “Cut it out!” Rachel laughed as she wiped her face clean. “I’m getting all sticky!”

“Just trying to sweeten you up a little,” Shirley said teasingly. “You seemed kinda sour.”

“Oh yeah?” Rachel retorted with a sudden grin. “Well _you_ said you were too hot, so…” Without warning she picked a blob of half-melted ice cream out of her sundae and smeared it right into Shirley’s face. Numbuh 10 shrieked in surprised outrage as the cold dessert dripped down her face and neck and down to her shirt.

“You’re dead!” she squealed, throwing the thick quilt off the both of them. Before Rachel could react, the lovely girl snatched up one of the remaining cans of soda, shook it up and unleashed it all over Rachel’s body. The blonde squealed as the frigid, fizzy liquid soaked her completely.

“I can’t believe you did that!” the blonde girl gasped, wiping cola out of her eyes. Shirley just stared back at her, the corner of her mouth twitching up suspiciously. “You…you…you _bitch_!” Rachel shouted, snatching the bottle of chocolate sauce and lunging at the other girl.

What followed next was half wrestling match and half food fight. Rachel bowled Shirley over with her charge and began squirting chocolate all over her face. But Shirley wrapped her bare legs around the older girl’s waist with surprisingly boneless grace and twisted, sending them both rolling off the couch and onto the quilt. Rachel landed on her knees with Shirley’s her legs still latched around the other girl’s waist, keeping the redhead’s butt lifted off the ground.

The can of whipped cream was nearby, and as she held Rachel’s chocolate-squirting hand away Shirley grabbed the can and inserted the nozzle into the collar of her commanding officer’s soda-soaked PJs, squirting a massive amount of whipped cream over Rachel’s chest. “Wow sir,” she taunted, giggling, “I had no idea you stuffed!”

Rather than respond, 362 just dropped the chocolate and twisted her hand around until _she_ was holding Shirley’s wrist. She grabbed the smaller girl’s other wrist with her free hand and used her superior strength to pin both of them up above Numbuh 10’s head with one hand. As Shirley struggled desperately, Rachel opened a fresh can of soda and, with an evil smile, very deliberately poured the contents over her face.

Shirley twisted her head around, spluttering and coughing as bubbles went up her nose. When the can was empty, Rachel just smirked gloatingly down at her victim, waiting to see how she’d react.

And when the belle of the KND shook the soda out of her delicate eyes and cracked them open, turning them to Rachel, there was a reaction all right. Not one either of them had expected, but one they were both secretly hoping for. The instant their eyes met the tension that had been building beneath their roughhousing came bursting to the surface.

362 collapsed on top of the other girl, pressing their lips together tightly. Shirley instantly returned the kiss with her mouth wide open, thrusting her tongue into Rachel’s mouth with wild enthusiasm. They wrapped their arms around each other and Shirley, who still had her legs around Rachel’s waist, shifted their grip to her hips, bringing their most private places pressed tightly together, separated by nothing but two thin layers of cloth.

“Hot!” Rachel gasped, tearing her mouth away from Shirley’s for a moment. “It’s so _hot_!” She had never felt anything quite like the heat radiating from the other girl’s sex, so much hotter than normal body heat, pulsing and somehow greedy.

“I know!” Shirley groaned and clenched her legs, clamping the two even more tightly together. They joined their mouths to kiss again, but this was more like simply holding their opened mouths together, teeth clinking gently together as they drew in each other’s breath.

Then Rachel surprised herself a little by aggressively biting down on Shirley’s lower lip and sucking on it. That seemed to be a signal for both of them to start pulling each others' tops off. The tight yellow shirt Shirley was wearing peeled off easily, but the mass of whipped cream that had been sprayed on Rachel’s chest got smeared all over her face and hair as the pajama top came off.

“You have _boobs_!” Numbuh 10 squealed with delight as Rachel’s miniscule, dessert-covered breasts came into view. Rachel felt herself blushing all the way down to her toes, but before she could do anything about her embarrassment Shirley had released the vice-like grip of her legs and wriggled down low enough to begin lapping the cream from Rachel’s tiny mounds. “Mmm, tasty boobs…” she murmured teasingly.

All Rachel could do was moan and try to arch her chest down towards her. She had only just begun to bud, and the skin there was _so_ sensitive… Each time Shirley’s soft tongue swept another sweet dollop away it made Rachel gasp, a tiny high pitched squeak that she couldn’t control anymore than the flashes of pleasure the licking was sending all through her body and right between her legs.

And when Shirley closed her lips around one of her stiff, pink little nipples, Rachel couldn’t hold herself still anymore. She’d been propping herself up with both hands, and in a single movement she was rolling onto her back, holding Shirley’s head to make sure the redhead moved with her. “Suck my titties!” she whispered desperately, reaching a foot up to rub up and down Shirley’s bare thigh. “ _Please_ suck my titties!”

“Yes _sir_!” Shirley giggled, and grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. Numbuh 10 sat up on her commander’s hips and let the thick, sweet topping drizzle out, drawing a spiral pattern over each of Rachel’s budding breasts. The redhead laid an extra dollop of chocolate on each nipple, and Rachel quickly learned why as Shirley picked up the jar of cherries and used the chocolate to stick one right on each little nub. The cherries were _very_ cold, and Rachel gasped slightly as they touched her flesh, her toes curling reflexively.

Shirley took a moment to admire her work, and Rachel giggled at the hungry expression on her face. “See anything you like?” the blonde teased, folding her arms behind her head.

“Mmm-hmm!” Shirley moaned in soft agreement. She placed her hands on Rachel’s shoulders and lowered her head to the other girl’s chest once more. The redhead lapped daintily at the chocolate trail she had laid; very different from the bold, deep strokes of her tongue she had lashed Rachel’s breasts with before. The blonde found the sensation to be such sweet torture. It still felt electrically good, but it tickled! Rachel found herself holding her breath in anticipation of the next lick, and she was soon biting her hand to keep herself from making too much noise.

Shirley seemed to realize the effect she was having on her supreme commander, teasing her with tiny little prods of her tongue and random pauses before giving a short little lick that made the blonde clench her toes tightly. Finally, Rachel just couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop!” she begged in a giggling gasp. “Please!”

“Stop?” Shirley echoed, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. “But I was having so much fun!” Nonetheless, she relented, sliding to Rachel’s side and rubbing her palm over the older girl’s belly in a slow circle. Rachel took in a deep breath and sighed with pleasure at the gentle caress. Shirley started to say something, then stopped. Rachel looked down at her questioningly, and the redhead looked back with a smile that seemed a little hesitant.

“What do you want to do now?” Shirley finally asked, and Rachel felt herself blush at the tentative, probing tone in the other girl’s voice. Rumors she had heard and fantasies she’d had gave Rachel a little hint as to the kind of things they might do, and it seemed like Shirley might be thinking of the same kind of things.

But the blonde commander couldn’t quite work up the nerve to be the one to cross that line. “…Kiss me again,” she murmured, feeling more than a little lame. If Shirley was disappointed though, she had the good grace not to show it. Instead, she plucked one of the cherries still adorning Rachel’s nipples and popped it into her mouth. The redhead wiggled up a little and pressed her lips to Rachel’s waiting mouth, using her tongue to push the cherry into Rachel’s mouth.

The little fruit was still pretty cool, and it was a very interesting sensation as they pushed it back and forth with their tongues. Rachel reached over and stroked Shirley’s beautiful red hair as they kissed, savoring every tiny sensation of their contact. Finally, the cherry burst, and each girl made a soft sound against the other’s mouth as the sweet juice coated their tongues and trickled down their cheeks.

Some time later Shirley pushed herself up and off of Rachel with a soft, sticky sound as their chocolate-smeared skin separated. The other cherry had stuck to Shirley’s almost completely flat chest, only to drop back onto Rachel’s breast and roll off. Shirley licked her lips and looked down at the blonde, who bit the corner of her lip nervously as she returned the gaze. “Do you wanna do anything _else_?” Shirley asked persistently.

Rachel, feeling a nervous trembling starting in her tummy and spreading outward, just shrugged a little, trying to act nonchalant. “I don’t know…do you?”

“Maybe…” Shirley murmured coyly, looking off to the side. “But we’d have to do something first…”

“Like what?” Rachel returned. For a moment, her nervousness turned completely into excitement and she boldly added, “I’ll do _anything_ you tell me to.”

“Anything, huh?” Shirley replied in a shaky whisper. She pulled away from Rachel, their skin peeling apart from the sticky sweet mess covering both of them. As Rachel watched, the lovely redhead rose to her feet and turned her back to the other girl, facing the railing and the observation window beyond. She seemed to shiver a little and she hugged herself as she looked back at Rachel with an intense, searching expression. Silhouetted against the gleaming blue of the Earth, her red hair cascading down her naked back and her green eyes catching the light, she was so beautiful that Rachel felt herself aching all over.

Shirley turned her head to face forward. “Pull my panties down,” she commanded quietly.

Rachel licked her lips nervously and nodded, even though Shirley couldn’t see her. She stood and walked over to the redhead and put her hands on Numbuh 10’s hips. The younger girl gasped, and Rachel snatched her hands back. “No, it’s okay,” Shirley said, still looking forward. “Your hands are just cold.”

“Oh, okay,” Rachel replied softly, and put her hands back. Shirley twitched a little, and Rachel saw goosebumps rise over her perfect skin. Licking her lips nonstop, Rachel slid her thumbs into the waistband of the other girl’s panties and began to slide them down, sinking back down to her knees as she went. When the brightly-colored underpants were down around Shirley’s ankles, Rachel took a deep breath. “Now what?” she asked, mostly just to fill the quiet.

“Doyouwanttokissit?” Shirley asked in a rushed whisper so quiet that Rachel barely caught it, and needed a second to figure out what was said.

When she did, Rachel let her eyes wander to the sight she had carefully avoided so far. Shirley’s behind was as beautiful as the rest of her, two plump, perfect half-moons cradled by her skinny hips. The blonde didn’t think, didn’t hesitate for an instant as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on each soft cheek.

“Ahhh…!” Shirley made a strange, soft exclamation that seemed like it was half sigh and half gasp. She turned quickly in place, stepping out of her panties as she went, and Rachel’s eyes widened and her breath stopped…only to come out in a soft sigh of relief and disappointment when she saw that Shirley’s hands were cupped between her legs. The blonde looked questioningly up at the redhead, and saw that Shirley’s cheeks and chest were flushed almost the same shade as her hair.

“Have…have you ever seen another girl’s?” Shirley asked faintly.

  
Rachel shook her head. “No. I mean…you know…I’ve seen another girl’s. But I’ve never really _looked_ , you know?”

“Yeah,” Shirley said in a breathless chuckle. “Me either…”

“I want to see yours.” Rachel blurted out, and the words hung in the air for a moment, as Numbuh 362 tried to figure out how she let herself say that.

“You have to let me see yours, then,” Shirley replied in a low, husky and eager tone, surprising Rachel.

“Who…who goes first?” Rachel asked, hoping nervously it wouldn’t have to be her. But the redhead just looked back at her pleadingly, and Numbuh 362 realized she was going to have to step up.

Then an idea struck her, and it was so perfect she was able to stand and pull off the sticky fabric of her panties without a second thought. Cupping a hand between her legs like Shirley, the blonde commander returned to the couch, laying on her side and staring intently at the other girl. “See?” she said, using her free hand to gesture, “You can lie down like this, but facing the other way so we can do it…”  
  


“Together…” Shirley finished, her voice a breath of longing as a relieved and very eager smile appeared on her face. Keeping one hand firmly covering her little mound, the Numbuh 10 clambered onto the couch as well, laying so that her hips were right in front of Rachel’s face, and vice versa.

“Okay,” Rachel said, giggling nervously, “on three. One…”

“Two…” Shirley murmured.

“Three!” They said in unison, and both removed their hands. There was silence for several long moments.

“It’s so pink,” Rachel half-whispered, looking at Shirley’s little cookie, her lips as pink as rose petals and covered in a soft sheen of moisture. There was a scent as well, a sweet and musky fragrance that seemed to spread all through Rachel and made her feel very light-headed.

“So’s yours,” Shirley replied. “You…don’t have any hair yet.”

“Yeah I do… a little. It’s hard to see because it’s blonde,” Rachel said, feeling herself blush.

“Ohhh…I see it,” The redhead giggled breathlessly. “It’s like peach fuzz.”

“Not yours,” Rachel said softly. “Yours is totally smooth…but it’s…it’s really warm.” She could feel the heat, more intense than regular body heat, rising up from that perfectly smooth little mound.

“Yours too.” Shirley replied. After that, silence reigned again for another minute or so, until Rachel felt the other girl shifting around.

At first, Rachel thought Shirley might just be getting more comfortable…but then she felt a feathery touch of fingertips against her vulva, making her gasp.

The touch pulled back. “What?” Shirley asked, sounding fearful.

“N-nothing…I just…I wasn’t expecting it.”

“You weren’t?” The redhead asked, sounding surprised. “I thought…well…nevermind.”

“No, what?”

When Shirley spoke again, it was clear she was forcing out every word. “When you said to do this, I thought you might have…seen the same kind of things I had.”

“Like what?” Rachel asked, levering herself up with one arm. Shirley’s face was blushing brightly, and she was looking studiously up at Rachel’s feet, avoiding her eyes.

“You know…stuff the grownups _really_ don’t want kids to see…like on the computer…?”

“Oh…oh!” Rachel _did_ know what the redhead was talking about, but… “I…I peeked once,” she confessed, “but it seemed…well…kinda gross…” she trailed off. “but it’s okay if you like it!” she added hurriedly.

“Yeah, a lot of it is gross,” Shirley said ruefully, “but some of it…some of the stuff with just girls…is really, really…nice.” She dared to look back at the blonde, a tiny, hopeful smile on her face.

Rachel felt herself returning that small smile. “Like…what do they do?”

“Oh…they help each other take their clothes off, like we did,” Shirley replied, whispering. “And they…kiss each other all over while they do it. And…and if they end up like we are,” she continued, sinking back down and looking once more at Rachel’s girlhood, “they’ll start…touching…and kissing…”

“Like this?” Rachel whispered, so quietly that she didn’t think the other girl would be able to hear. Very slowly, she traced a fingertip all around Shirley’s most private spot, fascinated by the sight and sensation of the perfectly smooth, incredibly soft skin against her finger.

“Nmmhhh…” was the only sound Shirley made in reply. A moment later Rachel felt a touch on her pussy again as the redhead began her tentative exploration once more.

Maybe she’d gotten scared off by Rachel’s earlier reaction, but Shirley was being even gentler than before, to the point that Rachel could barely feel the other girls’ caress. But even those tiny touches were causing something to change inside the blonde commander. She’d had naughty feelings before, ‘tingles’ that she could usually satisfy by pressing her hand down between her legs, or squeezing something tight between her thighs.

But those feelings were nothing compare to what she was feeling now…it felt like there was something coiling up inside her stomach, and she wanted…needed…Shirley to…to…do _something_. What _something_ was Rachel didn’t consciously know, but it wasn’t long before she began enacting her own desires on Shirley. Her light brushes slowly became bold strokes of her fingers, right down the tight little slit. She could hear Shirley’s breath getting more and more ragged, and her bald quim got wetter and wetter, until Rachel’s fingers were glistening with dampness.

Then Rachel noticed a little bud, a tiny button peeking out from between the folds of Shirley’s lips. Rachel recognized it…she had one herself. But hers had never been so big. Experimentally, the blonde lightly brushed her finger over it. The effect on Shirley was instantaneous. Immediately, her whole body tensed, and a high-pitched, strangled squeak escaped her lips. Rachel took her hand back. “Did that hurt?” she asked, concerned.

“No!” Shirley gasped, relaxing. “No…I was actually hoping…Just do it again, it’s the _best_.”

Numbuh 10 was expecting just another touch, but she hadn’t counted on the change that had come over her commander. Half-understood rumor and fantasy all came together with a click, and Rachel knew what she wanted to do. So instead of a light caress of fingertips, Shirley’s eyes popped open wide as she felt Rachel run her warm, wet tongue over the most sensitive part of her body.

Rachel herself experienced a surge in her blood that was almost frightening. Shirley’s smell filled her nostrils, and her taste…salty and sweet, and so completely different from what she had expected. She felt Shirley shudder, and felt the redhead’s hand slide down her side and rest on Rachel’s behind, where it squeezed possessively. Emboldened, Rachel did it again, and again.

“Ah! Oh…Numbuh Sixty…Numbuh 32…Rachel!” Shirley squeaked. “I can’t…I can’t…” Rachel didn’t give the younger girl a chance to pull herself together again, and opened her lips to engulf Shirley’s pussy, her mouth sucking and her tongue lashing to and fro, kissing the redhead’s plump little bower far more passionately than she had kissed her mouth earlier.

Shirley cried out, her hand sliding up and down Rachel’s body. “Suck my pussy!” she gasped, “Lick my clitty…never stop! Never ever ever ever…”

_Clitty_ … The name for that delightful little button stuck in Rachel’s mind. _Do it back,_ the Supreme Commander mentally commanded her subordinate, unwilling to take her mouth away. _Lick me!_

And as if she had heard that silent plea, Shirley began returning the favor. The first few strokes of her tiny tongue were probing and tentative, but very quickly she was going at Rachel’s hungry mound with welcome enthusiasm, her tongue pressing Rachel’s virgin lips apart until it found it’s target. And when it did…

_So good…so good…perfect…thank you, thank you…goooooood_! It was like nothing Rachel ever felt, pleasure so sweet and so incredibly intense it almost hurt, but she found herself pressing her hips to meet Shirley’s mouth. For an instant she was so overwhelmed she forgot what she was supposed to be doing, but a muffled whine from the other girl got Rachel’s tongue moving again.

Numbuh 10 filled Rachel’s mind and senses, images of the beautiful little operative racing into 362’s mind’s eye. Completely devoid of the usual jealousy, she drank in Shirley’s beauty, feeling so close to her, feeling so happy that she was able to make the redhead feel so good…and that the redhead was making her feel just as wonderful!

As one, they wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their bodies together tightly. Their small forms danced as they writhed against each other, the room silent except for light, muffled cries and occasional gasps as one girl or the other had to breathe.

Then Shirley groaned and tightened her arms around the other girl, even as her hips bucked back so fast that Rachel had to lunge to keep her sucking lips in place. Then Numbuh 10 thrust her hips forward, again and again, a fresh flood of sweet nectar seeming to pour into Rachel’s mouth.

Less than a second later, Rachel understood, as her very first orgasm bolted through her. The incredible, torturous ecstasy completely took away her ability to think, and she acted completely on reflex as she pulled her mouth away and somehow get herself face to face with Shirley in a single movement that would have made any contortionist envious.

She pressed her lips to Shirley’s, tasting herself in the redhead’s mouth. Her hand slid down between them and her middle finger slipped into the blazing hot crevice between Shirley’s petals, running over and over the redhead’s little nub. Shirley nearly screamed into the blonde’s mouth and she quickly returned the favor, each girl’s willing fingers extending and somehow enhancing the amazing sensations as they kissed with wild, untrained fervor.

Finally, Shirley broke her mouth away. “No more!” she gasped, and Rachel understood…her nerves down there felt overloaded, and every touch was like electricity. Not painful, but still somehow unbearable. They took their hands back, but continued to kiss. Softer now, sweeter and more luxuriously.

Slowly Rachel began to realize what a sweaty, sticky mess the two of them were, and giggled gently. “What’s so funny?” Shirley whispered, her eyes sparkling.

“I just thought about how messy we got…we must look totally scary.” She kissed the tip of Numbuh 10’s nose. “Well, not you. You’re always pretty.”

“So are you,” Shirley returned, returning the kiss at the same time. “You’re the prettiest Supreme Commander we’ve ever had. Everyone says so.”

“Oh please,” Rachel giggled again, at the same time feeling warm tingles all over. Did everyone really say that? “That’s just because the last two Supreme Commanders were boys, and barely anyone remembers Numbuh 100 anymore.”

“Nuh uh!” Numbuh 10 protested, poking the underside of Rachel’s chin. “There are pictures everywhere, duh. And before it was Numbuh 100, it was Numbuh √2, and she was really pretty…but not as pretty as you!”

Rachel bit her lip as her churning emotions tried to grasp the most lovely operative in her entire organization telling her she was pretty. All of a sudden, she very nearly felt like crying. “Be my girlfriend!” she blurted out impulsively. Shirley blinked and opened her mouth, but Rachel, having gone past the point of no return, just rolled over whatever the small redhead was about to say. “I know I’ll be gone soon, and I won’t remember anything…I know you could pick any boy in the whole world…and probably a lot of the girls. And I know we have to keep it secret. But I’ve just been so lonely lately…Nigel’s gone, and soon I’ll be gone, and I won’t remember anything. I know I’m not Numbuh 1…but maybe I can make you feel better. And…and…and if you were with me, I know I’d treasure every second I have left even more.”

Shirley just smiled and kissed Rachel gently before chuckling, “You’re so silly sir…I’m already your girlfriend. I was your girlfriend the second we kissed. This…this is all because of that. You didn’t need to say anything.”

“Oh…!” was all Rachel managed to get out, in a faint little voice. The smaller girl just chuckled again and snuggled up against the blonde.

“And I want to see…I think, even if you lose your memory about everything else, if after you turn 13 some little red-haired kid shows up, I’ll bet you still remember me.”

Rachel chuckled. “You know…I bet I will too. Now, we should get cleaned up.” She moved as if she was going to sit up, but found that Shirley was holding her down.

“Nuh-uh!” Numbuh 10 grinned. “Not yet. I think I want to make sure _this_ memory really sticks out for you.”

Returning the expression, Rachel reached blindly off the bed and felt around till she came up with the bottle of chocolate syrup. “I’ll pay _really_ close attention,” she promised.  



End file.
